Offender
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Two-shot Gary es un chico mimado y caritativo, pero aun asi se siente solitario, hasta que es secuestrado por un ex-convicto. ¿Acas eso cambiara algo?
1. Chapter 1

hey! Se que esta pareja es algo Crack, pero a mi me gusta mucho y planeo usarla en algun fic mas :D este es un Two-shot :D osea, que tendra otro capi mas, pero eso ya lo sabian ¿no?

Bueno, regrese de trabajar y estoy aturdida y tonteada XD Asi que aqui lo dejo :D

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Gary Harrison era un chico que a sus dieciséis años tenia un comportamiento ejemplar; buenas calificaciones, educado, bien parecido y siempre amable. Claro que por pertenecer a una familia mormona es normal que su familia posea mucho dinero, por lo cual es realmente engreído, sus padres nunca le dicen que no a nada, aun asi el es una gran persona, caritativo y bondadoso.

Pero no puede evitar sentirse solo, sin compañía ni nadie que lo escuche.

…

La noche estaba realmente fría y el camino a casa era largo. Se abraso a si mismo en un intento de mantener su cuerpo caliente, fallando.

- Que frio…- suspiro viendo el humo que salía de sus labios debido al frio, llevando su mano a su cabello, desordenando levemente su flequillo.

Ese día llegaba tarde a casa por haberse quedado dormido en la parte trasera de la escuela, todo debido a que quería librarse de las clases un momento y escapar. En serio que se sentía triste en todo ese día.

Continuo su camino viendo la desolada calle, hasta que oyó un ruido. Llevo su vista a un callejón de por ahí y vio lo que parecía unas sombras.

- "No entres ahí, Gary"- se decía a si mismo en su mente, pero la curiosidad lo atrapo y cuando se dio cuenta, sus pies ya se estaban moviendo en dirección a aquel callejón.

Llego cerca de ahí y gracias a la luz de un faro pudo distinguir a una de las personas ahí. Era un compañero de su clase, Kenny McCormick. Pero la otra persona no era reconocible debido a que la luz no llegaba hasta ahí.

Otra vez su cuerpo le fallo y sin darse cuenta estaba demasiado cerca de la escena, percatándose de lo que realmente pasaba.

El cuerpo de Kenny estaba tendido en el suelo y estaba golpeado, sangre salía de su cabeza y… no respiraba. Frente al cuerpo se encontraba una figura alta, demasiado, y realmente musculoso, pero no pudo distinguir mas debido a la poca luz.

¡Esperen! ¡Kenny McCormick estaba muerto!

No es que eso le preocupe mucho, después de todo el chico pobre revive, pero el problema era que HABIA UN ASESINO FRENTE A ÉL.

- Eh…- titubeo el mormón, temblando y retrocediendo un paso, pero se congelo cuando los azulados ojos del asesino lo vieron con sorpresa y parte de pánico.

El chico fornido corrió de dos zancadas ya había llegado al frente de Gary y este estuvo dispuesto a gritar, pero el rubio mas alto le tapo la boca con la mano y lo acorralo contra la pared.

- Espera…- murmuro, algo nervioso- no grites.

Gary gimió y tembló, formándose lagrimas en sus ojos color cristal, pero aun así tenia el seño fruncido tratando de controlarse y no llorar. Respiraba entrecortadamente y con sus finas manos trataba de apartar la gran mano que lo silenciaba, claro que el asesino no cedió.

- Por favor…- pidió, ahora prácticamente rogando.

Ahora que estaban más cerca de la luz Gary pudo distinguir sus facciones. El chico aparentaba su edad, pero era muy alto y de cuerpo musculoso, su cabello era rubio y desordenado, sus ojos eran azul eléctrico de forma filosa y su piel era bronceada; todas esas facciones lo hacían ver realmente varonil.

El mormón trato de mantener la calma y asintió con la cabeza, esta vez no pudiendo aguantar las lagrimas. Aunque se estaba empezando a sentir débil.

Sintió la mano apartarse de su bosa y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Ambos seguían sin quitarse la vista de encima; Gary seguía temblando y Trente lo sostenía de los hombros con sorpresiva suavidad, como si tratara de calmarlo, cosa que por supuesto… no sucedía.

- Yo…- trato de hablar, pero su mente y cuerpo no reaccionaban, en especial su cuerpo que estaba empezando a no sentirlo.

El mas alto se separo levemente y de un movimiento lo levanto con un brazo, como si fuera una maleta a su costado y se alejo de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible llevándose a Gary con él… quien no puso resistencia, no por que no quisiera, si no por que su vista se estaba oscureciendo.

Se estaba desmayando…

-Fin cap 1-

* * *

XD Espero que les halla gustado.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :3

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aqui traje el final de este Two-shot :3

Graicas por los reviews que me dejaron en el primer capi, yo que crei que nadie leeria esta preja tan Crack y rara TTWTT GRACIAS! LOS ADORO :D

He notado que a muchos les parecio original esta pareja, pero recuerdo que esta pareja me gusto cuando me lei un Bunny, es antiguo, pero ahi aparecio esa pareja y ME ENAMORE DE ELLA :DDD

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Se acurruco más en su sitio, tratando de seguir con el sueño, pero era imposible, ya todos sus sentidos le pedían que se levantara. Jalo un poco mas las sabanas para seguir durmiendo o al menos intentarlos, hasta que su consiente le hizo recordar todos los sucesos del día anterior.

La noche, callejón, asesinato… y que fue llevado por el asesino a quien sabe donde.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levanto de forma rápida. Su cuerpo tembló en totalidad al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, no estaba en su habitación.

Su respiración se volvió a entrecortar y se dio cuenta que estaba en un sofá, del cual se levanto y observo la habitación. Era un apartamento simple y se veía decente.

Miro de un lado a otro tratando de hallar algo, aunque no supiese con exactitud que… hasta que si vista choco con una puerta, que por su ubicación, parecía ser la puerta de salida. Trago saliva e iba a empezar a caminar, pero no voz lo congelo.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo una gruesa y varonil voz a sus espaldas.

Gary llevo su vista, alarmado, hacia la persona que le hablaba, reconociéndolo al instante.

Saliendo de lo que parecía ser un dormitorio estaba la persona con la que se había hallado ayer, solo teniendo puesto unos jeans azules desgastados y dejando a la vista su bien formado torso y brazos.

- Tu…- murmuro, haciendo sus temblores mas notorios. El mas alto pareció notarlo y se acercó a paso lento al chico al cual había traído.

Gary se sobresalto e iba a correr hacia la puerta, pero cuando giro para salir despavorido, una gran mano lo atrapo de la muñeca.

- ¡Suéltame!- grito, tratando de soltarse y por supuesto, fallando.

- ¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte?!- le exigió el otro, de un jalón había hecho que Gary lo viera de frente y le sostuvo también la otra muñeca, dejando sus rostro muy cerca, aunque claro, Gary era como una cabeza y medio mas bajo.

- ¡¿Como esperas que me tranquilice?! ¡Asesino!- termino diciendo entre molesto y asustado, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada penetrante que le lanzaba el de piel bronceada. Aquello hizo que se cohibiera.

- Si- dijo el más alto- acepto que mate a Kenny, pero esa puta se lo merecía al igual que todos los pendejos de sus amigos.

El mormón abrió los ojos como platos al oír lo último.

- Claro que a ellos no mate- explico al final- solo les di la paliza de su vida.

- ¿Como…?

- Si te tranquilizaras te lo explicaría- la mirada del mas alto de había suavizado un poco, aun así era muy intimidante.

Harrison dudo unos momentos, pero en una situación como esa… mejor no opinar. En ese instante se fijo que estaban demasiado cerca, prácticamente él estaba pegado al bien formado torso del otro, creándole un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

El asesino soltó de forma suave las muñecas del más bajo y este paso a sobárselas.

- Me llamo Trent… Trent Boyett- dijo el más alto después de un rato de silencio.

- …- lo miro dudoso- Gary…- susurro, no se sentía muy seguro de decirle su apellido.

Trent asintió y con una mano empujo de forma calmada por el hombro a Gary, dirigiéndolo a una habitación. El mas bajo solo se dejo llevar y noto que a donde fueron a parar fue la cocina.

- Siéntate, traeré algo para comer- Trent lo dejo al lado de la mesa que había en la cocina y se encamino al refrigerador.

El mormón observaba todo levemente sorprendido. Para ser un secuestrador, el más alto era muy amable con él. Se sentó en una de las sillas y al segundo llego el otro, sentándose frente a él.

- Toma- le extendió una bolsa con pan y dejo en la mesa cosas como mermelada y mantequilla, pero cuando levo su vista al menor este ya estaba comiendo el pan de forma hambrienta, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante eso.

Gary noto esa reacción del otro y le dio un respingón, llevando su vista a otro lado.

- Y…- murmuro algo incomodo- dijiste que me explicarías…

- Lo se… pero antes te preguntare ¿conoces a Kenny McCormick?- pregunto mirándolo algo curioso.

Gary asintió con la cabeza, dándole otro mordisco al pan.

- Entonces supongo que debes saber lo especial en el- Gary volvió a asentir- bien, por eso no me molesto molerlo a golpes.

- ¿Y por qué a los otros también?- pregunto el mas bajo, sintiéndose un poco mas en confianza… lo cual es muy raro.

- Supongo que no conoces el suceso que paso cuando teníamos nueve años ¿no?

- Bueno… yo llegue al pueblo cuando tenías nueve, pero fue por mitad de curso- explico Gary y Trent asintió.

- Esos malditos me entregaron a la policía por un crimen que yo no había cometido, fueron ellos- dijo con simpleza, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Gary- si deseas puedes preguntárselos, aunque con lo mal que están en el hospital, no creo que te contesten de modo muy cómodo.

El mormón se removió un poco en su sitio, aun no sabiendo si creerle al chico frente suyo.

- ¿Conoces a Leopold Stoch?- pregunto Trent, haciendo que Gary volviera a prestarle atención.

- Si, no es muy amigo mio, pero esta en mi clase. No me digas que él también tuvo que ver…- fue interrumpido.

- No, es que quiero disculparme con él. Un suceso que ocurrió cuando estábamos en kínder y que en parte tiene que ver con lo que paso en cuarto grado.

- ¿Qué paso en Kínder?- pregunto Gary, ya mas confiado y curioso con la historia.

Pasado media hora, Trent ya le había contado a Gary su vida antes de la prisión y el por que estaba ahí. Parece ser que Trent empezara a ir a la escuela ya que cumplió su sentencia en la cárcel, ahora tiene que iniciar de nuevo.

Personalmente, Gary nunca creyó que estaría en una situación así y mucho menos que estaría enredado con tan mala influencia, por mas que él no sea culpable de lo que hizo, el hecho de haber estado en la cárcel ya lo vuelve mala junta. Pero a Gary le agradaba, hasta que se acordó que él estaba ahí por que había sido secuestrado.

- Ah… - dudo si preguntar al inicio- a todo esto ¿Por qué me trajiste?- pregunto con inseguridad.

Trent se sorprendió por la pregunta. Aquella reacción hizo creer a Gary que algo malo le pasaría, pero al ver que Trent suavizaba sus facciones, lo hizo calmarse un poco.

- Por que habrías ido con la policía- explico- no me gustaría regresar a prisión, gracias- lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo y confianza, haciendo que Gary se calmara por completo.

- Supongo que si asesinaste a Kenny sabiendo que reviviría… no es un asesinato hecho del todo- dijo con incredulidad en su voz, provocando una risa en el mas alto.

- Por eso… creo que te asuste mucho con lo que paso anoche, lo siento- termino diciendo el mas alto para levantarse y guardar todo lo que sobro del desayuno.

Gary se quedo observándolo unos momentos hasta que su vista salto al reloj que había en aquella cocina.

¡1:30 pm!

¿Cuánto tiempo habían hablado? Al parecer media hora o quizá mas… Gary nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en una conversación y para una persona normal el hecho de conversar tan a gusto con su secuestrador es l último que se le ocurriría.

Regreso su vista a Trent y se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Disculpa?... Trent- fue algo extraño llamarlo por su nombre.

- ¿Si?- pregunto, terminando de guardar las cosas.

- ¿Po-podrías ponerte una camisa? Por favor- pidió el menor, desviando la vista levemente mientras se preguntaba por qué sentía su cara arder.

Trent se miro a si mismo y después al chico que seguía sentado, notando su sonrojo, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en él.

- T-tienes razón- ¡había tartamudeado!

A paso apresurado se dirigió a su dormitorio a ponerse algo encima de su torso. El de ojos cristal lo había seguido con la vista, hasta que Trent dejo entre abierta la puerta de su cuarto.

Gary suspiro viendo de nuevo hacia la puerta de salida, en ese momento podría levantarse e irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible, pero algo en él no quería… en especial por que ya llevaba mucho tiempo que no se sentía cómodo en algún sitio y ahí se empezó a sentirse cómodo.

En especial por Trent.

- Si deseas puedes irte- se escucho hablar a Trent quien salía de la habitación y había vista al chico mirando hacia la puerta. Gary regreso su vista a Trent y pudo notar cierto toque de ¿tristeza?

- Ah… es que yo… no se ni donde estoy- afirmo el menor, algo nervioso.

- Si deseas te dejo donde nos encontramos…- sugirió el mayor a lo que Gary instintivamente sonrió.

- Eso estaría bien…- fue interrumpido al oír un tono de celular y percatarse que eso venia de su bolsillo.

Lo saco y, efectivamente, era su madre. Miro a Trent y vio que este no hacia nada para evitar la llamada, así que contesto.

- Mamá, hola- saludo nervioso.

- ¡¿Cómo que hola?!- pregunto la mujer indignada y preocupada- ¿Donde estas?

- Estoy…- pero callo al volver a chocar miradas con Trent- en casa de un amigo…- dijo de forma suave, sorprendiendo al mayor- si… es que ayer intentaron asaltarme y el me ayudo, me dejo quedarme en su apartamento… ¿Qué como se llama?- bajo la mirada algo dudoso, pero se sobresalto al sentir que le quitaban el móvil.

- Me llamo Trent Boyett, señora- hablo Trent al teléfono- no se preocupe, yo lo dejo en su casa- después de eso le devolvió el teléfono al mas bajo.

- S-si mamá, estoy yendo en un rato, adiós- y sin mas colgó, viendo al mayor, incrédulo.

Él le sonrió.

- Al parecer tendré que llevarte a tu casa- hablo Trent y Gary asintió- bueno, nos dará tiempo de conocernos mejor, después de todo también somos compañeros de clases- lo ultimo hizo que el mormón se sonrojara.

Eso significa que lo volverá a ver. Sonrió ante eso

- Si… por cierto… mi nombre es Gary Harrison.

Se sintió tan cómodo como para dar su apellido a su supuesto secuestrador.

Aunque no fuera un secuestro del todo.

- Fin cap 2-

* * *

Bien, la verdad yo no veo siempre a Trent como el "malo malote" a menos que sea con los protas o gente que no le caiga bien XDXD aunque tengo que aceptar que el papel de maton le entra bien :D y con un niño bueno como Gary, mejor :D

Reviews?Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :3

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


End file.
